jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Javi
Javi'' (''J/essie and R/'avi') is the friendship pairing of Jessie Prescott and Ravi Ross. Jessie seems to have a close and friendly relationship acquainted with Ravi, but her friendly attempts are not always as successful, as seen in the episode, The Talented Mr. Kipling. __TOC__ Javi Moments New York, New Nanny *Jessie meets Ravi inside of the multimillion dollar penthouse. *Jessie wonders where Ravi is during dinner that she had prepared for the Ross children. *When Ravi couldn’t beat a level on his video game, Jessie beat it for him. *When Mr. Kipling chases Jessie through his mini playground, she screams at an oblivious Ravi for help. *Ravi hugs Jessie and thanks her for helping him with his game. The Talented Mr. Kipling *Jessie suggests that they take Mr. Kipling for a walk, to Ravi. *Jessie tells him that no one will keep him from walking his pet, Mr.Kipling, and assures him that everything will turn out fine. *Ravi gets upset with Jessie when Mrs. Chesterfield demands for Mr. Kipling to be removed from the building. *Jessie helps Ravi look for Mr. Kipling. *Ravi apologizes right after he yells at her and hugs her. Used Karma *Ravi explains to Jessie that Luke's karma was actually practical jokes that he pulled on him. *Jessie gives Ravi advice to come to her next time Luke messes with him. *Jessie fist bumps with Ravi on the staircase. *Jessie laughs with him about one of his pranks on Luke. Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Jessie tells Luke that family is about loyalty, and to stand up for Ravi. *Jessie asks Ravi why he's soaking wet in a concerned tone of voice. *When Ravi is feeling upset about being the new kid at school, Jessie reminds him to stay true to himself. *Jessie tells Ravi that he looks nice and that he will do great on his first day of school. Then as he leaves, she demands Luke to look out for him. Tempest in a Teacup *Ravi is happy to see Jessie has come to rescue him. *He isn't happy that she didn't bring a rope with her. *She helps hoist him out of the teacup. We Are So Grounded *Jessie tells Ravi that Mr. Kipling would want him to go on. *Ravi wants Jessie to carry him. *Jessie hugs Ravi and comforts him| The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling *Jessie and Ravi (and Luke) watch over Mr. Kipling's eggs *Jessie and Ravi (and Luke) disguised as waiters rescued Mr. Kipling's eggs and Destroyed the Oval restaurant *Jessie and Ravi were outside the condominium to get a cab to go to the vet *Jessie (and Luke) told Ravi to make a sign for the food he makes *Jessie and Ravi (and Luke) anxiously and furiously waits for the pathetic mailman *Ravi was angry because at Jessie cause Jessie said not to panic but Ravi said "Every time you say that something horrible happens I think do not worry MEANS WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS ! *Ravi tells Jessie that she is taking the fun out of stay pass ten o' clock Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Ravi Ross Category:Pairings Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Images of Jessie O'Keefe Category:Images of Ravi Ross Category:duo pairings Category:popular ship